Perfection: Part 1 Death's Grace
by Evil Pixies Are Yummy
Summary: I'll wait forever in death. Che is a mysterious girl with a hidden past who has travelled to join the village of Konoha. Strangely, the Godaime accepts her into their ranks as soon as she hears one name. Neji seems to be the only one not fooled... OCx


A/N- Hewo! As you've probably guessed, I've gotten bored of my first fanfiction already so I decided to start a new one. This one is probably crap again, but I promise to continue. So, enjoy!

**Warning: **Swearing, possible character death ( i promise it wont get too angsty though), lemons (het definately, yaoi possibly, yuri probably, _Sweet Lemony Goodness!!_) I'll update rating wen the lemon comes so you get a warning, so those who don't like can read up until then, if they'd like), child abuse, molestation, rape, incest, all that crap...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or world of Naruto. Some other lucky person does. (and thts probably lucky for the characters too...) the plot is my own (and so are my OCs, I'm very protective over them glares). Ja ne and enjoy the story!

* * *

Deep underground, in the dark and depressing recesses of a honeycomb of small rooms, great halls and impressive laboratories that emitted various blood-curdling screams of agony and horrifying death moans paced a pale young man that bore a look of great burden. He pounded the cold stone floor of his room agitatedly, letting frustrated grunts out often. 

"Where is she?" he queried angrily into the darkness, and stood, glaring at his imaginary companion for a moment as if expecting an answer, then sighed and resumed pacing. They had planned this for months, yet there were still holes, holes that needed filling. And if she didn't know the whole plan, they would be out of sync, and any flaw on their part could and would probably result in death for both of them. He sighed. _'If she doesn't come soon, there'll be no time before the Snake comes to check on me, and then we'd have to wait until some other suitable time, and by then it could be too late. For both of us._' he thought to himself bitterly, '_No, she has to be here soon, or I'm as good as dead. But I thought that nothing would stop her from coming, with that mind and determination of hers, she couldn't be stopped by the Gods themselves._'

It wasn't often that the genius would get panicked, but when he tried to think of reasons for the mischievous princess he knew so well to be late, his heart started to pump faster in worry.

_ 'She better not have gotten herself injured or something else that would get her watched._' He paled and stopped pacing suddenly as worse thoughts invaded his mind. _'Oh fuck! That slithery bastard better not have done anything to her, I'll kill him and chop off any miniscule masculinity he has! He promised her she'd be safe until her birthday!_' As more gruesome ways of killing formed in his already over-active mind, he stormed to the heavy metal door, sweeping up his katana as he moved. He swung the door open violently just to come face to face with a panting, worn out but strangely happy looking girl.

The world stopped for the young man, just as it always did. He couldn't help but stare at her wild yet elegant beauty that seemed to be like a sun, shining forever, undisturbed by the shadows and malevolent forces in the world. She was currently pink from running, her snowy hair collapsing from its elegant clasp, so her perfect soft paleness was hidden from the world. Long dark frames accentuated her eyes. Her eyes. The most amazing and unique eyes he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. They were silver. Silvery and green. Like pools of liquid mercury covered by a thick layer of emerald. They sparkled and shone with every emotion she ever experienced, clear and wondrous windows into her soul, her current attitude permitting. Her body was hidden by the elaborate black kimono, which he was immensely thankful for. But she had pulled up the expensive fabric to just above her knees, revealing long and slender calves and bare feet, to deny the kimono its seemingly desperate want to slow her down.

The girl sighed when she got bored of waiting for him to get out of his stupor and pushed him by the forehead into his dark room. She glared round at the walls. It was more like a cell, she thought. So unlike her own grand chambers, which she designed herself and got the Pervert to build. She hated the thought that the most deserving man in the immense base was trapped in here every night. She turned around to said man, crossed her arms and began to speak in clipped tones.

"I was going to apologise for being late, but I see your not too bothered so I won't waste the energy" she began, raising a fine eyebrow and glaring at him. He dragged his dark, appreciative eyes away from her refined bone structure and focussed on her fierce eyes. "Hmph, well, lets get down to business shall we? I was wondering what you though we were going to do when the rest of this lot starts attacking us?"

"Yeah, I thought that we could perform a mass sleeping genjutsu on them. It shouldn't be too chakra exhausting since they'll already be worn out from the day's training..." the dark haired shinobi suggested.

"I'd like to give them a fighting chance, even if it makes our job harder." The exquisite beauty responded, "I'd feel even more like an executioner... and I really don't want to feel like that bastard's Queen, that's why we're leaving."

She began her automatic habit of chewing her finger ponderingly and gazing off into the distance. The handsome man in front of her couldn't stop himself from laughing.She eyed him suspiciously. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's nothing Hime. Just go on thinking." He smirked at the younger girl's suspecting eyes, undermined by the finger.

"No, really, tell me. That's an order, underling." she glared at him, a slight smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"Its just- you look so damn cute like that!" He laughed and moved in closer to her. "You're too used to getting obeyed, _hime_." He lifted her chin gently and looked into those entrancing eyes. She dropped the finger from her mouth, caught up in his gaze. He leaned down, ever so slowly, and lightly brushed his lips against her quivering ones.

They were warm and soft, deliciously inviting to his frozen ones. He moved in again, desperate to feel her essence so close to his. He gently moved his hands down her smooth arms, shrouded by lacy purple sleeves, and on to her hips. She shuddered, smiling and returning the kiss. He stroked his hands up to her waist, when, suddenly, she jerked away from him and grimaced.

"Sorry! I didn't think!" he apologised swiftly watching her worriedly. She was immensely restrained when it came to her body. She was terrified of anyone taking anything more from her, a feeling fuelled by her experiences her two keepers and the leering looks that her beauty earned her. She looked up at the man before her. He had been so kind and gentle, willing to wait for her as long as it took. He was so different. She smiled reassuringly.

"It's not you, pumpkin. Its nothing" she attempted to take a slow step towards him, but abruptly crouched over, clutching her side. The man was at her side in an instant to catch her before she fell. He carried her over to his bed and gently laid her down before tugging her hands away from the dark patch staining her kimono, growing bigger with each passing moment.

"Of course. Nothing." He scolded her. "I see Kabuto perfected that poison. I gather this is why you were late. Here, let me have a look at it." She stiffened as he pulled up her kimono on one side, not bothering with the complicated ties of the obi, willing herself to trust him.  
When the deep gash revealed itself, he tutted. He had had to learn some simple healing jutsus as part of his training with the Snake, but he was nowhere as good as the princess or any of the medics in the underground compound. He took an uncertain breath, and attempted to draw the poison out.

It was hard work, the deadly concoction had spread deep into her veins, and when he was finished, he was sweating profusely. He was about to start healing the original wound when a light hand was laid on his.

"I'll take it from here. Arigatou" she said gratefully, the wound glowing softly purple and shimmering, living cells re-knitting themselves into the complex network of flesh. He clambered on to the bed beside her, pulling her into his chest.

"I'm sorry. For being so pathetic whenever you try to kiss me." She buried her face into his chest, cursing her own pathetic weakness.

_'Those bastard really messed her up if she thinks she has something to apologise for_' "I don't need or want you to apologise. You're perfectly entitled to fear. Just like everyone else. I'd wait forever for nothing, just to be with you for that time." He swallowed, trying to work up the courage, and dispel the shame that always rose like bile in his throat when he felt this weakness, to say what he had been meaning to say for a long time, and now became essential, due to the risks involved in their scheme.

"I want you to know... if anything happens to me, that I'll always be watching over you. I'll always love you Tome. I want to be with you forever." There. It was over with. All he had to do now was desperately plead with the gods that she felt the same way.

Tome felt a crushing in her heart that she had thought she had shielded herself from. "I can't," she whispered, making her muscled pillow tense. "I can't stay with you. I want the freedom that I've been denied all my life. It's like I've been caged all my life, answering to the whims of whoever had the most power. When I met you, you gave me the key I needed and I was for the first time able to step out into the sun. But now I need to live for myself, at least for a while, to take advantage of the sun and run barefoot through the meadows." She smiled sadly at the metaphor, which was also literal to her. She wished with all her heart that she could, but she knew that another kind of freedom was destined for her. One which he couldn't be a part of. And she felt compelled not to give him any expectations of a life with her. "But, no matter where I go, no matter what befalls me. I will love you with my whole existence, Sasuke."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, thinking about her answer. His heart pounded when she confessed, but it was undermined by her speech about freedom. "When I'm ready," he began, choosing his words carefully, "I want to go back to my home village. I'll wait for you there. I'll go up to the hokage monument every night on the full moon. If you ever feel like sitting down against a tree with me in your meadow, come there."

"Don't wait. Please. Go on with your life. I might never get there." She tried to convince him, knowing she never would.

"I'll be there." He insisted, staring into her shining orbs. "If I get happily married and have kids and move on with my life, I'll always come there. And one day, even in the darkness of death, I _will_ find you there, waiting for me."

She couldn't argue. She hoped too much. She gave in. "O.K."

_'Maybe in death Sasuke. I'll wait in death, for all eternity.'_ she promised in her mind.

"Now weren't we talking about some kind of wild conspiracy?"

_'I'll wait forever in death.'_

* * *

A/N - any criticism or reviews is gladly accepted. I tried to be discrete, so you don't know what happened in her past, and you don't know what's going to happen in the rest of the story. Tell me if I've said too much or too little! Don't worry; this is only an introduction to the main character, Che. (Tome... she changes her name once she leaves...) It also shows the promise that they made. I wanted to leave the mentioning of their names to the VERY end, but my story didn't seem to like it tht way... :( I just _had_ to put in her calling Sasuke "pumpkin" ... The next chapter skips ahead a couple years. Everything else will eventually be explained through flashbacks and stories. So read on... 

Review or I'll eat u like I ate my beta!! (You no u want to)


End file.
